Managing data storage is critical to businesses and individuals that rely of the continued use and security of their stored data. Therefore, when a data storage system goes down, getting the system back up and running is often crucial to continued operations. Typically, when a storage system encounters an unrecoverable error a core dump occurs, which creates a core file containing a snapshot of the storage system's processor state and/or memory. This core file is used by technicians to evaluate system errors and to get a system running again.